A Queen's Memoirs
by bahamut
Summary: From the beginning of time they have spoken of the dracolyte. Can she thwart the hylden and return the dragons to nosgoth? READ AND REVIEW! The rated will be changed later. I had to change some parts of chapter four, to make it more accerate!
1. In the Beginning

A Queen's Memoirs  
In the Beginning  
  
When the Crowds are Gone by Savatage  
  
I don't know where the years have gone  
  
Memories can only last so long  
  
Like faded photographs, forgotten songs  
  
And the things I never knew  
  
When the skin is thin, the heart shows through  
  
Please believe me what I tell you is true  
  
Where's the lights, turn 'em on again  
  
One more night to believe and then  
  
Another note for my requiem  
  
A memory to carry on  
  
The story's over when the crowds have gone  
  
All my friends have been crucified  
  
Made life a long suicide true  
  
Guess we never figured out the rules  
  
But I'm still alive, my fingers feel  
  
Gonna play on till the final reel's through  
  
And read the credits from a different view  
  
Where's the lights, turn 'em on again  
  
One more night to believe and then  
  
Another note for my requiem  
  
A memory to carry on  
  
The story's over when the crowds have gone  
  
When the crowds are gone  
  
When the crowds are gone  
  
And I'm all alone  
  
Playing the saddest song  
  
Now that the lights are gone  
  
Turn them on again  
  
One more time for me my friend  
  
Turn 'em on again  
  
I never wanted to know  
  
Never wanted to see  
  
I wasted my time  
  
Till time wasted me  
  
Never wanted to go  
  
Always wanted to stay  
  
'Cause the persons I am  
  
Are the parts that I play  
  
So I plot and I plan  
  
Hope and I scheme  
  
To the lure of a night  
  
Filled with unfinished dreams  
  
I'm holding on tight  
  
To a world gone astray  
  
As they charge me for years  
  
I can no longer pay  
  
Turn 'em on again (repeat)  
  
I never wanted to know  
  
Never wanted to see  
  
I wasted my time  
  
Till time wasted me  
  
I Never wanted to go  
  
Always wanted to stay  
  
'Cause the persons I am  
  
Are the parts that I play  
  
The parts I play  
  
And the light  
  
Turn then off my friend  
  
And the ghosts  
  
Well just let them in  
  
Cause in the dark  
  
It's easier to see  
  
The queen sat sadly in her chair, an open book in front of her. She dipped her pen into the ink well, and wrote.  
My name is Laura. Fearing the worst at the hands of the Hylden, I felt impressed to write my life to this point. The Hylden had taken so much, if I should fall in battle at least this would stand as a memory to the way things were.  
Let me start from the beginning...  
I was human, born to poor human farmers on the eastern continent of nosgoth. At an early age I knew I was different from other children...  
  
The forest echoed with a chorus of birds. The little blonde girl loved this place for this is where her friends lived. She was only five years old and her parents seemed to know if she ever disappeared, she would be here in this place playing with her imaginary friends.  
She looked up at the magnificent gleaming white creature. "Mommy says that we might be able to get a puppy soon!" Tracing her finger around the mighty creature's cloven hoof, she looked back into his violet eyes then to the single ivory horn atop the horse-like creature's forehead.  
Her little face crinkled in a contemplative expression. "Does that horn really heal with a touch?" But before the noble creature could answer, she was off playing with another friend, a treant. She was always playing with them, riding the unicorns, climbing the treants, dancing with the pixies, and playing with the pseudodragons.  
No other humans had ever seen these creatures they passed them off as myths much like the black winged humanoids that once dwelt here. Even her parents hadn't seen them, they were either gone or hiding by the time they would find their little one.  
Sometimes they wondered about her mentally. At times they would find their little girl alone talking in some strange tongue never knowing there was a pixie in the room and that they were speaking the sylvan language.  
But this was only a glimpse of how extraordinary the little girl would become.  
It was at puberty that she noticed even more changes. She felt as if the gods had touched her. She realized that throughout her entire life she had never been ill, not even a simple cold. Strangely she began to since evil, it came to her in a feeling of dread and darkness. Even her simple touch could heal a small wound. A local cleric had called her a paladin, and that her place was no longer with her parents.  
So she was forced out at the tender age of 11...  
  
*How is everyone? First story in along time. If you want more please review! 


	2. The Followers of Gruumsh

Chapter Two- The Followers of Gruumsh  
  
Iron Maiden Sea of Madness (Smith) 5:42  
  
Out in the street somebody's crying, Out in the night the fires burn, Maybe tonight somebody's crying, Reached the point of no return.  
  
Oh - my eyes they see but I can't believe, Oh - my heart is heavy as I turn my back and leave.  
  
Chorus: Like the eagle and the dove, Fly so high on wings above, When all you see can only bring you sadness, Like a river we will flow, On towards the sea we go, When all you do can only bring you sadness, Out on the sea of madness.  
  
Somewhere I hear a voice that's calling, Out in the dark there burns a dream, You got to hope when you are falling, To find the world that you have seen.  
  
Oh - my eyes they see but I can't believe, Oh - my heart is heavy as I turn my back and leave.  
  
Chorus: Like the eagle and the dove, Fly so high on wings above, When all you see can only bring you sadness, Like a river we will flow, On towards the sea we go, When all you do can only bring you sadness, Out on the sea of madness.  
  
It's madness, The sun don't shine On the sea of madness, There ain't no wind to fill your sails, Madness, When all you see can only bring you sadness On towards the sea we go...  
  
The young paladin Laura matured into a fine young lady of fifteen. As she aged she gained a level of fame for her otherworldly beauty, goodness, and intelligence.  
Every man that dealt with her either thought of her as a daughter, or wanted to spread her legs. Indeed, some of the more base did both. As for the other gender, she was every woman's daughter, and every girl's sister. All of them loyal, willing to taste bitter death in her place of their humble paladin.  
But strangely, no matter how foul the person was morally, they found it extremely difficult to think unclean thoughts around her. It was no magical compulsion on her part, but rather her example, and her pure heart that made it so hard.  
It was for this reason that she gained one of the most sought after mounts. Each true paladin has a special mount that is bonded to him or her. This special mount is superior in all ways to a normal creature of its kind and becomes more so as the paladin advances in power and skill.  
Caught up in a dream she found herself in a forest, not twenty miles north of her camp. Here in this forest she saw a portal open in front of her dream self. And as she passed the threshold she awoke with a strange pull to leave immediately to this place.  
And so she left in the night. Walking to her horse her champion met her. "My lady, are you troubled? Your heart seems heavy?"  
Untying her horse from a tree, she mounted it bare backed. "No. Timothy," she looked down at him with those kind eyes that glittered like two brilliant sapphires. "When my people rise in the morning, tell them I have gone on a journey."  
He looked at her worriedly, "Yes my lady. Where shall I tell them you have gone, and when you plan to return?"  
Looking up again she merely said, "I don't know." and nudged her horse into a gallop.  
Riding through the night and most of the day she reached her destination. Dismounting, she felt this strange feeling to leave her horse. At that moment the portal opened loudly, startling the horse and sending it galloping away.  
"Well, here goes everything..." she thought loudly to herself, and then crossed the threshold.  
A rush of holy energy filled her with such force it took her breath. She recovered herself, and studied her surroundings.  
This place seemed to be like some animal paradise or heaven overflowing with abundant life. Though these creatures were similar to the creatures of nosgoth, they were incredibly different at the same time. Far nobler, they resembled living golden sculptures with silver eyes.  
"This must be the place the souls of animals come after their deaths, and this must be the form they take." she thought to herself as she walked aimlessly through the lush forest. In spite of the overwhelming goodness of this plane, she could discern that these animals were made of the same energy and holy as well.  
The animals spoke to each other in a language a cleric had taught her. A language he said the black winged humanoids that myth says once dwelt on nosgoth once spoke.  
"Not only were these animals built of this holy energy, but were blessed with a measure of humanlike intelligence as well. Interesting."  
Peace filled this place, but still something was amiss. Since her arrival she had the palpable feeling of being watched.  
"You are the paladin Laura?" a kind voice spoke startling her.  
Rounding quickly, greatsword drawn, she yelled at the forest. "Whose there? Show yourself!"  
"Peace, I mean you no harm." the creature slowly showed himself, it was a unicorn. But this unicorn was different than the ones of nosgoth. He was like the animals of this place, more noble, with a golden coat, and silver hooves, horn, and eyes. He was a magnificent creature made of the same holy energy that made the animals of this plane. "My name is H'jord, and I have chosen you."  
As she sheathed her weapon, she stood relaxed and spoke. "Chosen me?"  
"To be my rider." the great creature walked slowly towards her until he stood just a few paces away.  
"So you are to be my bonded then? My paladin's mount?"  
"Yes, mount me and let us return to your home."  
"I don't know how to return home. I didn't open the portal." Almost as if she commanded it, a portal opened besides the pair. "Did you do that? Because I sure didn't."  
"It was not me, but I believe it wants us to return."  
So she mounted him, and took one last look at this holy forest and passed through the portal.  
When she returned to her camp what she found was unholy. Death was everywhere- savage fresh death. Unborn children had been torn from their still living mothers. The brains and blood where these children's heads had been dashed upon the rocks was still wet, as was the sperm left on their dieing mothers' vaginas.  
It wasn't just the pregnant women that had been so violated, but all the women had, some to death, others ended by swords or axes. But perhaps what they did to some of the men was worse, old men nailed to trees their intestines strewn about the ground many of them gasping their last breathes.  
Everywhere she looked was death. All of her followers dead, their corpses piled everywhere. That's when she saw it on a tree written in blood and brain matter the name "One Eye". It was unambiguous, for this was an alternate name for the orc god, Gruumsh. A fierce god, he delights in death and destruction. Legends speak of a time when the elven god Corellon Larethian had defeated Gruumsh in a terrible battle putting out his eye.  
"Orcs... DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" she cursed, tears streaming down her face. H'jord said nothing, the scene was too terrible, it stole his will to speak.  
She drew her sword quickly and they readied a charge, at the sound of rattling brush. Slowly her champion Timothy crawled out. He was barely recognizable from the wounds that covered his body.  
Dismounting, she ran quickly to his side. "Timothy!" she cried as she rolled him over and held him in her lap.  
"The orcs..." he gasped. "They came in the night... Before we could arm ourselves they were upon us... Cutting us down like a man harvesting wheat..."  
"Shh. Don't speak." she looked up at her mount. "H'jord, can you help me heal him?"  
"Certainly." he walked forward and touched his horn to the young warrior's body. Slowly his horn began to glow brightly, matching the brightness of Laura's hands already working to heal her friend.  
The wounds healed marklessly, not even the smallest scare marked their passing only muddied grassy blood remained. He stood and gazed on the carnage. "So many dead... Too many to bury."  
"I'm afraid so... There's no telling if those foul orcs are going to return. And burying them would only tell them that they didn't kill everyone. Let's just say a silent prayer and move on." They followed Laura's advice and left that place as it was.  
During her travels with her now dead followers she had come a crossed and befriended a city of high elves, the most common of the elven races. It was three days to the south from the slaughter they had left.  
As they traveled, she told Timothy of her apparently weeklong journey to the other plane, the outer plane known as the beastlands. It was hard to tell time since that part of the plane never knew night.  
The elven city lay before them, parting the forest like a prophet parting a sea. The elves were master architects, filled with beautiful buildings and temples to their deities.  
High elves are race known for their beauty and grace, as well as being aloof and somewhat haughty. For this reason they often got off on the wrong foot with the prejudice humans of nosgoth.  
Dismounting H'jord, they entered the beautiful palace of the elven queen. The palace was built of white marble with several courtyards within.  
  
Passing the guards forcefully, she and Timothy rushed into the throne room.  
The queen stood as a reflex, as her guards talked the intruders. "What is the meaning of this, Laura?" the queen exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry, my Queen, but it was necessary. The orcs have entered the forest and had slaughtered my followers. Timothy is all that remain."  
"By the Seldarine's grace! Guards release them." The beautiful elven queen sat sadly into her throne. And spoke, her voice full of sorrow and fear for her people. "Were you sure it was the orcs? Our kind drove them from the forest long ago."  
"Yes," Laura answered. "On a tree written in blood was the name 'One Eye'. Timothy, my champion, witnessed the orcs attack and barely survived their attack."  
"So Gruumsh's children have returned." She sat pensively a moment before she spoke again. "We cannot allow them to continue to ravage the forest. We must destroy them utterly this time."  
The queen turned her head to the elf next to her. "Courtier, gather the generals and our wizards, there is war to be waged!"  
As she had commanded, the generals and the wizard's guild had gathered in the war room. They sat around a round table. In graven into the table was a map of the surrounding lands.  
A female wizard spoke first. "So you say the orcs attacked your followers while you were in the beastlands?"  
Leaning forward, Laura pointed to a section on the map. "Yes. It was approximately here were I found their bodies."  
A scared male elven general spoke from his reclining position. "So close to our city. How have we not known this?"  
Surprised, Timothy spoke. "You mean none of your rangers have brought you any knowledge of this?"  
"I'm afraid not." The queen said as she rested her chin in her hand. "Neither have the wizards guild. It's almost like each of them are wearing Amulets of Proof against Detection and Location."  
"So whomever is helping them," a male wizard spoke. "Is incredibly powerful."  
"But if someone is helping them," a female general spoke. "Why would they write Gruumsh's name? Why not the name of whomever is helping them?"  
"And what if we can't find their leader?" Laura spoke as she sat leaning back with her arms crossed.  
"Then we take out the army." The scared general said coolly.  
Laura leaned forward and rested her head on her hands before speaking. "Without my followers, I'm afraid there's not much I can do to help."  
The queen looked at her with caring deep green eyes. "Not so. You're a paladin, Laura. Your aura of courage will be a great help when we face them in battle."  
And so it was settled. They would find the orc army and destroy it.  
  
So Kids. There it is chapter 2. Will they find out who the orcs leader is? Review if you want more! 


	3. The Planes Appendix 1

The Planes  
  
In future parts of this story will deal heavily with planar travel, as well as planar creatures. This is just an appendix. This about the planes, and some demiplanes I might use. If you want, in a review tell me which of these planes you would like me to have in the story. Ones I will have, or had, are the Beastlands, Celestia, The Abyss, Baator, and the demiplane city of Union. Review me if you would like to have me use any of the other planes in the story!  
  
Transitive Planes- Transitive planes are planes you can take to reach other planes.  
  
Astral Plane- The Astral Plane is home to many creatures noteably the githyanki. Long ago the illithid or mind flayer civilization spand many worlds including Nosgoth. Among their slaves were humans that evolved over time gaining some minor psionic powers. Thousands of years ago, the warrior, Gith, freed this group evolved humans that then split ideolically, and then racially creating the githyanki and the githzerai races. The githyanki came to live here in the Astral plane. The Astral Plane is the plane on which the dead pass through on their way to the outer planes. This plane is a silvery plane of ecotplasm, and is directly contected to psionic powers and manifestation of psionic powers. Often when a psion or psycic warrior manifests a psion ability it is accompanied with ecotoplasm from the Astral Plane. Time ceases to flow on the Astral Plane, allowing mortals to gain immortally should they desire to live there.  
Astral travel is accomplished in two ways, either physically or astrally. What's the difference? When one travels astrally, they release their spirits. On the Astral Plane someone traveling astrally has a string behind them the fades away, this is called "the silver chord". The silver chord connects the astral body of a traveler to their physical body on their home world. Unless this chord is somehow severed, a "slain" astral traveler simply returns to their physical body. However, should someone kill their physical body or sever their silver chord, they are truly killed. The Astral plane is around all other planes, and has coinlike enterences one could take to enter another plane. Unlike the Ethereal and Shadow Planes it is not apart of Nosgoth, but IS around it.  
  
Ethereal Plane- The Ethereal Plane is apart of Nosgoth, and one could use it to travel to another plane. However, other planes donot have their own Ethereal Plane. In other words, you would not have an Ethereal Elemental Plane of Fire. Several creatures use this plane for hunting or spying on creatures on Nosgoth- like the Thought Eater or the Ethereal Murader. Someone can see as well as hear events that occur on Nosgoth. Everything on the Ethereal Plane, except things on the Ethereal Plane, look blurry. One could walk through nonliving things that are on Nosgoth unless that substance is imbude with force. Force effects like the spell Wall of Force or Bigby's Crushing Hand work just as well on ethereal creatures and incorporeal creatures as they do on corporeal creatures on Nosgoth. So someone could kill an ethereal traveler, while on Nosgoth with Magic Missiles. Sometimes the Ethereal Plane has storms called "ethereal cyclones", this is bad times for anyone caught in one, just like it's bad times for anyone caught in a tornado on Nosgoth. Many incorporeal creatures like ghosts, shadows, and wraiths live at least part time on the Ethereal Plane.  
  
The Plane of Shadow- This plane is also apart of Nosgoth, and can also be used to reach other planes. Undead sometimes can be found here and it is rumored to have a vorteces to the Negitive Engery Plane. Because of this some parts of this plane have the minor negitive energy dominant trait. Everything on this plane is of course shadowy, and home to many living and undead creatures. Nonnatives who migrate here, over time mutate in to spooky versions of themselves. It is also rumored that the Plane of Shadow is shadowy because of an extremely large building somewhere deep within the plane. If this is true, no one has found it. Though, those who never return from this plane are said to have found this mysterious building. The Plane of Shadow has many natural portals on Nosgoth, such portals might be a cave. Someone on this plane is quick to notice that this plane has the same landscape as Nosgoth does only shadowy.  
  
The Inner Planes- The Inner Planes are the elemental and energy planes. I once came up with one elemental plane while drinking a fruit necter, called the Elemental Plane of Strawberries. On this Plane every thing is made of strawberries, and the water is fruit necter! Mmm Elemental Plane of Strawberries... The elemental planes are called elemental, because they are made of one thing. Just as my example with the Elemental Plane of Stawberries showed. Just as elementals and genies are common here, so to are the beautiful gem dragons (amethyst, crystal, emerald, saphirre, obsidion, and topaz dragons).  
  
Elemental Plane of Air- This is the home of the Djinn genies. This is a void of air and what floating earth their is is mostlikely built upon. Flying creautures of course are very much at home here, but those who can't fly find they can choose "up" and "down" for themselves, thus they can stop a mean fall with a thought. Those flightless creatures who don't know this eventually find some floating earth to stop their fall. Air elementals and half- air elementals of creatures similair to Nosgoth can be found here, like the frightning air elemental bunny!  
  
Elemental Plane of Blood- This is the worst of all elemental planes and the only one that is truly evil alined. The elementals here are all evil, and all insane. Those few who know about it, don't live long enough to share their findings.  
  
Elemental Plane of Cold- This is a plane of ice and of course cold. Ice paramentals make their homes here, as well as the air and water planes.  
  
Elemental Plane Earth- This is the home of the Duo genies, as well as elemental creatures like xorns and elemental and half elemental examples of Nosgoth creatures. The whole plane is moving slightly, and earthquakes are common here. Someone who can't burrow like a xorn or have magic like "shape earth" better have a good shovel or be prepared to be one of the many fossels that dot this plane.  
  
Elemental Plane of Fire- This is the home of the Effreeti genies and the dwarflike Azer. The effreet live in a city of brass aptly called the City of Brass here the fire dominate trait is supressed and trade with the Nine Hells of Baator is common. Along with the nature of the effreet and the permanent portals to baator this city has the minor evil dominate trait. The elemental plane of fire is a plane of steam, lava, solid flame, smoke, and more fire. Creatures like salamanders are common here as well as the elementals, azers, and the effreet.  
  
Elemental Plane of Mirrors- This can be a dangerous plane as it creates a mirror opposite of whom ever enters the plane. An angel enters the plane, two leave, one good one evil. This is home to a mirror like race called the Nerra.  
  
Elemental Plane of Water- This is the home to the Marid genies, as well to tritons, merfolk, sea elves, and water loving dragons like the black, bronze, and topaz dragons. There is a city here, that I forgot the name of, surrounded completely but glass. Within the glass is air, and air breathing creatures like elves and humans are common here doing bussiness. A portion of this city, however, has water in it, and everyone has decided that the waterside is "down". In the Elmental Plane of water there is no surface of bottom, and no crushing presure like what would be found on the bottom of an ocean. The water gives off a blue glow. Some places in this plane are extremely hot or cold, here paraelementals can be found like steam and ice paraelementals. Here like in the Elemental Plane of Earth Ooze paraelementals can be found along with other types of more mundane types of elementals.  
  
Elemental Plane of Wood- This is a plane made completely out of a single tree. The elementals here resemble creatures of Nosgoth, only they look like plants. This is a very unfriendly plane. Any non native who so much as picks a single fruit will be hunted down and killed by the inhabitants, unless the offender leaves the plane.  
  
Positive Energy Plane- It is nothing more than the heart of and radiance of a sun. All life is animated by positive energy, however, non natives are not meant to have this much positive energy force fed to them. Those that come here after a few moments nova like a small sun. Some places have more positive energy than others, and one one of these places is a reknowned hospital. This hospital, so reknowned that I forgot its name, is home to powerful clerics and paladins. The only things that call this plane home are the serpent like ravids, and the ball-like xag-ya.  
  
Negitive Energy Plane- Negitive energy is what animates undead and is responsible for death. No natural life is here except the xeg-yi, however, undead are every where. Just like in its positive brother, there is no gravity or air of any kind. This is also a prison plane. Here there are several fortresses where captured angels, celestials, powerful good clerics, and paladins are kept in stasus. One can also find extremely powerful good alined atrifacts baneful to the undead.  
  
Tempereal Energy Plane- This plane is a giant hour glass filled with sand. This sometimes makes a prison, but it is a bad prison. For the prisoner often simply immerges several hundered years in the past or future.  
  
The Outer Planes- The Outer Planes, or the alinement planes, are where the spirits of the dead end up according to their alinement. Each of these planes is made up of a certain alinement energy. The spirits of the dead are either absorbed by the plane, or are reborn as petitioners. Petitioners, generally look like they did in mortality, and have physical bodies. However, they tend to have no memories of their past life. Some petitioners are remade to the prefrence of a god. A human whoes soul travels to Bytopia would be surprized to findout it now looks like a gnome. While petitioners of Celestia look like gaseous balls of light called lantern archons. Here the gods and goddesses dwell among their worshippers.  
  
The Blood War- This is a war beyond war. A war between demons and devils. This is a war over whoes evil is the correct form of evil- lawful evil or chaotic evil. Everyplane is somehow touched by this war.  
  
Pandamonium- This plane is minorly chaotic alined and leans toward evil. This plane is always racked with a terrible windstorm and anyone who travels there either goes deaf or insane from the noise, usually both.  
  
The Infinate Layers of the Abyss- This is a plane of chaos and evil, savage brutality. This is the home of the demons, most numerous of which are the tanar'ri. There are many type of tanar'ri, the most famous of which being the succubus. Some layers are ruled over by powerful demon princes, the most powerful being Demogorgon, Graz'zt, and Orcus. These three are in an eternal war with each other- they each covet the other's layers and power. A few gods live here as well, the drow goddess Lolth being one of the most well known.  
  
Carceri- This is the prison plane of the multiverse. Ruled over by a race of imprisoned fiends called the demodand. This is the reward for liers and schemers. Those sentenced here can never leave, thus they take a dim view of those that can. A noteable place here is the Apothecary of Sin. This is a small shop run by a glabrezu tanar'ri named Sinmaker. He is average in all ways except those dealing with poison, the more diabolical the better. He does care who he is selling the acid or poison to, or the purpose, it could be a Holy Liberator using it to poison an evil tyrant. He doesn't care. He's just glad he's stuff he's getting used. One god willingly makes his home here, Nerull, god of the dead. This plane is far less chaotic alined then the abyss is, but just as evil.  
  
The Gray Wastes of Hades- This is the plane of ultimate evil and thus as the major evil domante trait. Any non outsider, a creature of the outerplanes, who even spends one day here begins to fill a growing apathy. Eventually, this leads to the traveler losing all will to leave. They lose interest in things that mattered to them. Only apathy remains, over time they become fade gray ghost. And then once they have been drain totally of emotion their essence becomes one with the plane. Petitioners here take two forms, faded gray ghosts, and wrigthing maggotts with human heads. Here great herds of nightmares roam. And Nighthags dwell selling larvae, those maggotlike creatures I described, to anyone interested. This is the major battle field of the blood war, and as such siege engines roam the top most "gloom" (what the layers of hades are called), like small mountains surrounded by hordes or demons and devils. This is the birth place of a race of fiends called the yugoloths.  
  
The Bleak Eternity of Gehenna- This plane is actually made up of four extremely large volcanoes. Many eons ago the yugoloth race migrated here from the neighboring plane of Hades. The ruler of the yugoloths lives here in a roving city of iron. Under the city are several arms, giving the city the name "The Crawling City". This strange city, is a war college for up and coming fiendish generals. The whole place is endowed with powerful war magic. It is said that should this city ever enter the Blood War, that war would would make a sudden and apocolyptic end.The yugoloth ruler is an oltroloth simply called "the General". Another city, called the "the Tear Drop City" (that might change if I get home and find that I said the name wrong!). This is a planar bazaar, where people can come and buy rare and questionable wares.  
  
The Nine Hells Of Baator- This is the plane of ultimate law and evil, and the devils are the rulers of the plane. Of the devils, the baatezu (bay-a- ta-zoo) are the most numerous. Like other fiendish races that baatezu have many different types among them. One thing becomes appearant to instantly to people who learn about the Nine Hells, and that is that there are nine levels. Each level is ruled over by an archdevil, except for the 6th level (I think) which is ruled over by a nighthag. The rulers are Bel, Dispater, Mammon, Fierna/ Belial, Levestus, The Hag Countess, Baalzebul, Mephistopheles, and finally the greatest of them all Asmodeus. Another noteable archdevil is Asmodeus's daughter Glasya. Many gods live here, most famous of which is Tiamat, the 5 headed dragon goddess. She is the creator goddess of evil dragon kind (chomatic dragons. black, blue, green, red, white.) In fact each of her five heads are one type of chromatic dragon. Her body is striped in these colors and has a wyvern's sting on her tail. She lives on Hells' first lay, Avernus. She is the arch enemy of Bahamut the Platinum Dragon.  
  
Acheron- This plane is a plane of eternal war. The top most layer is made up of iron cubes, with each lower layer having smaller and more ruff shapes. The lowest layer if said to be the end of the River Styx, and is a layer of black ice and flying blades of ice. This is the home of a fiendish race known as bladelings. Unlike other lowerplanes. This one is not evil alined, but is minorly law alined, though it does lean towards evil. This is where the orc god Gruumsh lives.  
  
Mechanius- This is the ultimate plane of law. Every form of law and any lawful creature can be found here. The construct like modrons, the intellegent construct people the inevitables, and the antlike formians, are by far the most common creatures here. The whole plane is clockwork, and made of giant cogs.  
  
Arcadia- This is a lawful plane that leans towards good. Creatures that can be found here are archons, a race of celestial, axiomatic creatures (animals of law, also called "perfect"), and celestial animals. Every land form is in perfect shape, ruler straight rivers, perfectly rectangular lakes, and the like. The trees here are look as if they are made of either polished gold, silver, copper, or iron with large deep green leaves.  
  
The Seven Mounting Heavens of Celestia- This is the plane of ultimate good and law, justice tempered with mercy. This is the home of the archons. As the name says 7 layers make up this plane, each better than the one before it. Several angels live here as well. Even though this is a mountain, scaling Celestia is more than climbing, it is a spiritual test that slowly washes away ideals that do not conform to the plane. The shy becomes saints, the meek become heroes. The top level of Celestia has only uncertain tails about it- no one has ever left it. Some say that those who are good have their inherint goodness magnified by the plane until the person's essense merges with the plane. While those with evil heart are utterly destroyed. The archdevil Baalzebul, was once an archon, who was overcome by temptation and lust for power and was cast down to the nine hells. His name as an archon was Triel. Many gods live here, noteably, Bahamut the Platinum Dragon.  
  
The Twin Paradises of Bytopia- This plane leans towards law and has two layers that face each other. So if you traveled up long enough you would eventually be travelling down on the other layer. Strange, huh. This is the home of the Gnomish Pantheon headed by Garl Glittergold. On one layer the plant life looks as if it is made of gold. That layer is peaceful, while the other is wild and rugged.  
  
The Blessed Fields of Elysium- This is the plane of ultimate good, and the home of the celestia race known as the guardinals. This place, like hades, has an entrapping effect to nonoutsiders. Anyone who spends any amount of time here has a growing feeling of bliss. Colors are brighter, the songs of the birds prettier. Eventually this leads to the person not wanting to leave. However, those who are evil or nuetural alined avoid this plane at all cost, they tend to become dazed and lost over come by the overwhelming holiness. this is also a prison of some powerful creature of evil, some say its a wounded deity or and arch fiend. Many Deities make their homes here, the most well known and powerful being Pelor.  
  
The Beastlands- This good alined plane leans slightly towards chaos. This is the home of animal petitioners as well as unicorn petitioners. Animals here can speak and understand celestial. This plane has 3 layers each frozen at a different time of day the top at noon, the second at sun set, and the lowest at night. Great hunters travel to the Beastland's lowest level to hunt the powerful creatures there- sometimes they survive to try again. Human and demihuman petitioners here slowly become celestial animals. A few gods live here, most popular being Ehlonna, goddess of the woodlands.  
  
The Olympian Glades of Arborea- This is the plane of ultimate chaos and good. Where free in spirit come to live life to the fullest for all of eternity. This is the home a race of celestials called the Eladrin. Many deities live here, all elven. Chief among them being Corellon Larethian. They are called collectively the Seldarine. The Heroic Domain of Ysgard- This is another place of eternal war, it is Acheron's opposite. While Acheron is lawful and leans to evil, Ysgard is chaotic and leans toawrd good. This is where the ambitious and the valaint, come to do battle for all eternity. It's a strange plane of floating earthbergs. What's it float in, air. Here bravery is more important than station. The brave, here, are celebrities. Many Eladrin, elves, drow, drawves, and gnomes live here, as do fire giants. A few gods live here, noteably Kord and Olidimara (I probably spelled that last one wrong!). The Ever-Changing Chaos of Limbo- This is the plane of ultimate chaos. Here things are always in a state of change. Many ceatures live here, noteably the githzerai and the froglike slaadi. The Outlands- This plane is a neutral plane toward all alinements, and contain what are called "border towns". These towns border a certain plain, and closly shares its alinement, but not to close that it slips into the plane it borders. Sometimes these towns become too aline with the neighboring outer plane and thus slip into and become one with that plane. At the center of the Outlands is a floating city nick named the City of Doors also Known as Sigil. Sigil is ruled by a mysterious person named the Lady of Pain who has the power to bar all deities from entering Sigil. A few deities claim the Outlands as home, the most noteable being Obadhai. A Few Fun DemiPlanes- Demiplanes are mini planes. I might use these. You tell tell me what you think! Common Ground- Common Ground is a very small plane and is the where the gods meet with each other. Common Ground is proof against all magic and supernatural powers of deities. Neth- Neth is a living plane. It wants to learn everything. It's very nieve, it has no idea why it is alive or who made it. It is curious about everything. Anyone who travels to Neth either has to tell Neth something it doesn't know (which makes it very happy!) or is encappsulated and becomes apart of the plane. Either way the plane learns alittle more about the multiverse, it absorbs the memories of those it encappsolates. The Demiplane City of Union- This is a city run by the a race of outsiders called the mercanes. The whole city is dedicated to business. Here, the best and most powerful warriors can befound. Paladins, whoes names are sacrid on their home worlds. Wizards whoes name envoke terror or awe. You can find anything you want here, good or evil. You want someone dead- and stay dead? Union has your people. You want a guide for the abyss or to some forgotten planet? Union has someone there who knows the place like he created it! A Plane Outside the Planes- One plane is so distant that only a few know of it and those that did wish they didn't. They call it they Nightmare Realm. Far Realm- Also known as the Nightmare Realm is a plane of insanity. Here nothing makes since. Form has no order. Many creatures here are composed of tenticals or things that defy the imagination. Everything here is terrible to behold and insane by human standards. This plane mutates anyone that travels there. An Elven wizard lives there- his brain has been turn to spiders, literally. This plane has countless layers and one can see them all. A creature here is like a part drawn on a piece of paper, only seeing the whole stack can you decern what it looks like, thanks to the many layers. Maybe the Hylden have been sent here? You tell me! Well, that's the end of you leason kids. I'll do another one later of planar creatures. Hope this makes later chapters easier to understand! 


	4. Destiny

Chapter Three- Destiny  
  
The Oath By Kiss:  
  
Like a blade of a sword I am forged in flame Fiery hot Tempered steel fire-bright to the night I take I fear not Now compelled by something I cannot see I go forth surrendering to history Your glory, I swear I ride for thee Your power, I trust it rides with me Your servant, I am and ever shall I be  
  
Through a dream I have a come to an ancient door Lost in the mist I have been there a hundred times or more Pounding my fists Now inside, the fire of the ancient burns A boy goes in and suddenly a man returns  
  
I gave my word and gained a key I gave my heart and set it free There's no turning back from this odyssey Because I feel so alive suddenly And I wonder, is this really me?  
  
Light's first rays touched the sky giving the forest floor a dappled pattern of gold and green. The bird song filled the world with life, and the elk's bugle whistled eerily through the thicket.  
So peaceful this forest was. The game here made it a virtual Mecca to woodsman and hunters alike. This place, renowned for its large bull elk and mule deer stags, drew human big game hunters here like flies to carrion. Other hunters interested in grouse and woodcock came also often with trained falcons.  
But those days are gone. The elven queen in her 575 years of life had never seen this forest devoid of human life. She wondered to herself as she roused from trance, "Have the orcs destroyed the human settlements? Or are the humans the cause of this destruction once again?"  
She thought back to her youth, how a human warlord had ravaged the land. She remembered how her parents relied on a young human man named, Moebius, and his advice. Only to be betrayed and finally slain by that warlord. She later found out that Moebius played the warlord like a puppet. He used her, the warlord, in his corrupt plans of utter destruction. Moebius' goal, she found, was the complete annihilation of the elves.  
The elven woman turned from her musings as one of her maidservants entered the room. "My lady," her maidservant, a beautiful woman with long chocolate brown hair and eyes the color of a stormy sea. She kneeled, and her voice had a note of fear within it. Not for her queen, but for the advancing orcs. "The arch wizards and generals have met in the war room as you have asked."  
The queen looked down at the servant and smiled, "Excellent. Tell them I will be there in a moment."  
The major players of the elven army sat impatiently, murmuring with each other about the current state of the army's readiness. Laura was not among them, she had left early with her mount, H'jord, in hopes of discovering the orcish village. Timothy, however, sat among them.  
At last the elven queen arrived. As she took her seat she voiced a question to the congregation. "Have our rangers been able to discover the orcs? Have the wizards?"  
An ancient elven wizard spoke. The man's skin leathery with age, and his once chocolate brown hair now gray, but his eyes were alight with the fire of life. "No, my lady, our divinations have thus far proven ineffective." The man leaned forward as he continued, resting his arms on the table. "I'm afraid our rangers fair little better."  
The scarred elven general spoke next. "Aramil is correct. We've found tracks and bodies of their victims, but little else."  
"Have the human settlements been sacked?"  
"Yes, my Queen." answered the scarred general solemnly.  
"I see." she leaned back in her chair sadly before speaking again. "Where have you seen the signs of their passage?"  
The scarred general answered, he stood to get a better reach then pointed to the map engraved on the table. "Here, here, and here." He said pointing south east of their city. "We were also able to find a former campsite here. I believe, should we send our next patrols here around the area of the human settlements and their former camp, we should be able to find them." He sat down and waited for the others' thoughts.  
"Very good, Heian, you have my blessing to send as many rangers as you need. If anyone hasn't anymore news, I believe we are done here? Heian, you have your orders." the queen said as she stood to leave.  
"Good Queen." Timothy called out. "May I have your permission to join with one of the ranger parties? I would like to be of some help to your people."  
"Timothy, you are more than welcome to accompany the rangers."  
  
It had been hours that Laura had been riding, already it was noon. The sun was high and the shade from the trees did little to dampen the sun's hot rays. Long ago, she had been forced to remove her armor and strip down to her undershirt.  
She wiped sweat from her brow and brushed a stray lock of sweat- matted hair from her cheek. "Sheesh, did someone think it would be a good idea to open a gate to the Elemental Plane of Fire?!" she exclaimed deep in the throws of heat exhaustion. "If we don't find some water or someplace cool, I'm going to melt into a bloody lemure!"  
Lemures, the pathetic petitioners of Baator, lowest of the baatezu, the creatures resemble hairless melted humans, their faces twisted in agony.  
H'jord laughed good-naturedly. "You think this is bad? My last bonded led a crusade into The Hells' fourth layer, Phlegethos. I had a Ring of Fire Elemental Resistance... but resistance is along way from immunity, friend!"  
"Fiery Phlegethos, huh? Hope you brought your marshmallows."  
"No... But we had everything else."  
They continued on awhile, sweat pouring off them. "You know." Laura spoke. "If I ever meet the gods, I'm going to have to have a talk with them about making paladins heat immune!"  
She stopped H'jord a moment. Something caught her eye. "Do you see that strange ruin?"  
They came closer to it. The ruin, thousands of years old, apparently, and seemingly untouched by time, only minor abrasions and the growth of trees and vines trying vainly to crush it. They studied it further. Whoever built it showed little creativity as it was rectangular and box shaped. Unlike other ruins she had happened upon in her travels, this one was devoid of all art work. It seemed cold and lifeless.  
As she came to the door, she dismounted and came near. Only a handprint decorated its surface. Intrigued, she made to enter. "Wait here."  
"Okay, but if I die from heat stroke you can count on me haunting you!" H'jord threatened his voice playfully stern.  
"Fine, but if I'm with a man, take a hike!" She laughed as she reached forth her hand to the print. As her palm came in contact with it, a minor earthquake shook the place as the stone door slide open.  
She drew her sword reflex fully and entered.  
The building she found to be lit by hundreds of touches. The artwork within was breathtaking and seemed to tell a story of creatures she had never before seen.  
A mural upon a wall depicted a woman, one of the black winged humanoids of myth, riding a colossal winged reptile which seemed to be made of pure gold. Underneath the mural, written in Celestial, was engraved "The Dracolite. Lady Kristen and the Great Gold Wyrm, La'merix".  
Another depicted that ancient race, the winged humanoids, together with various elven races in war against two other races. In the sky winged reptiles battled each other.  
One of the two races was familiar to her. They are the illithids or mind flayers, as they are often called. Humanoids from a place below the earth that is deeper than deep. They tend to stand about six feet tall with rubbery mauve skin glistening with slime. Their heads resemble four tentacle octopi with bulbous white eyes. Many have lost their lives to these powerful creatures, their brains sucked and devoured from their skulls.  
The other not quite as familiar, in fact only the most basic knowledge was known to her. Myth speaks of a time when the winged humanoids warred with an alien race of fiendish beauty. Horns curved upwards from their backs and bony plates rose from the sides of their heads. These, she deduced, must be that other race.  
"If the Dracolite is riding the wyrm in that other mural why would wyrms is fighting each other in this one?" she wondered aloud to herself. "Are the wyrms unintelligent and animal like? Did these races domesticate and train them for war? And what is a 'dracolite'?"  
As she continued through the ruin she came to two machines. The machines, made from steel, were twice the length of a man and half as tall. Each had a hologram or projected image floating above it.  
Both were long sinewy wyrms which flew, slept, and even attacked invisible enemies, but never leaving the confines of the machine that produced the image. The first appeared to be made of pure platinum, his wisdom and kindness evident in his azure catlike eyes. Engraved on the machine were the words, "Bahamut the Platinum Dragon. Lord of the North Wind. King of the Metallic Dragons".  
The other seemed playful and covered in deep red scales which resembled rubies in all ways. The inscription read, "Sardior the Ruby Dragon. Master of the Gem Dragons".  
"So the wyrms, like the illithids, go by an alternate name- dragon. And these two seem to be two of their gods."  
As if to confirm her hypothesis, she came to another mural depicting dragons and those winged humanoids offering incense to Bahamut. Seven gold dragons, his vassals Laura guessed, surrounded him. And in the far left of the picture Bahamut's holy symbol, midnight blue covered with stars, like a galaxy, a much larger star in the top left of the symbol.  
Another mural she found had a large ruby on the far left, alight with an inner glow. Sharing the mural was a male of the winged humanoids. The mural depicted a slow transformation into a kind of half ruby dragon. Their once sky blue skin covered in scales of ruby. Brass eyes turned to ruby like crystal, and a tail sprouting from their backside. Their raven like wings remained the same. The inscription underneath, like all the others was written in celestial and reads, "Sardior's Ruby Disciples".  
Another mural found her down a corridor. It had many dragons on it. At the top was a magnificent multicolored dragon surrounded in a multicolored mist, underneath it, like the others, read an inscription. "Prismatic Dragon". A nearly invisible dragon was next; under it it said "Force Dragon".  
Then the artist began a new line with five more dragons on it. These were the metallic dragons: brass, bronze, copper, gold, and silver dragons. These ones seemed noble and pure like their god, Bahamut.  
The next line contained dragons that appeared to be made of gems of different sorts. Amethyst, crystal, emerald, sapphire, and topaz dragons. These appeared wise in their continence.  
Then an inscription under the gem dragons read, "The Fell Drakes". They were three, all wingless. One was green with a yellow crest. It stood on two legs like some predatory dinosaur, and appeared very much like one. Its inscription read, "Crested Fell Drake".  
The next was a gray brown color, long and snaky, in spite it being a quadruped. From its open maw a line of green was painted out words. Under it it said, "Spitting Fell Drake".  
The Last was another bipedal creature, all violet with four gray wickedly curved horns. "Horned Fell Drake", was its inscription. Under all of them was written, "Dragons of the Alliance".  
"It's good to know that whoever named these dragons was creative. Each of them is simply named after what they look like." she derided. "This one has horns, let's call it the horned fell drake!"  
She turned to continue on, and saw a beautiful ornately carved stone alter. On the north side's corners were two dragon's heads, one on each side. Each made of pure platinum, obviously a depiction of Bahamut. On the south side's corners were two carved from ruby, Sardior. In between the head was an enormous rectangular diamond housing something within it. On either side of the alter was an iron statue holding a down pointed sword between its legs.  
Another mural was behind the alter. It depicted a blonde hair, blue eyed woman atop a mighty silver dragon an army of alliance dragons behind her. They appeared to be passing through some sort of portal, entering Nosgoth.  
The mural made her feel uneasy, as if this ruin was built to teach her of Nosgoth's past- and her destiny. "Is that me?" She thought. "It can't be she shares characteristics with the winged race- cloven hands and feet."  
As she neared the whole of the building began to shake and dust and rock began to fall from the ceiling. Those twelve foot tall iron statues were not the harmless statues she thought they were- they were iron golems. Their purpose, destroy any who would near this alter.  
She cursed to herself, something about how she just bought this sword, and redrew her blade. Standing at the ready, she waited for them to near.  
With each step the weight of the golems would send a tremor through the building bringing down more dust and rock and knocking her off balance. She cursed again as she realized that she would have to dodge not just the golems, but the falling debris as well.  
"You wouldn't be nice enough to stand still while I destroy you would you?" she said. As she did the golem's heavy sword came crashing down, she rolled quickly to the side. She felt the sword's wind as it struck the ground with a loud clank, sending shards of the stone floor through the air.  
She rolled gracefully to her feet and struck the leg of the golem. Sparks flew through the air as did half of the sword's blade. "Damn." she cursed, as she threw the rest of her sword at the golem. It bounced loudly off, but did little other than make noise.  
She rounded the construct, her eyes continually on it. Running was only an option if she could get behind it. Were she to run now, it would be easy for the golem to split her down the middle.  
Her plan of escape was just about in fruition, as she was finally able to get behind it. Just as she turned to run, she found the other golem greeting her- its sword well on its way.  
She rolled again and growled as its sword grazed her flesh and loudly slashed into the back of the other golem. Holding her hip, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the golem pulling its sword out of its fallen friend.  
But the laughs would not last, for the last iron golem was coming towards her once more. In striking distance, she had maneuvered it to strike a pillar that is if her hip would allow her to get out of the way. The golem had other plans though. It stopped short and opened its mouth.  
She watched curiously as green gas seeped from its open maw- green poisonous gas. Holding her breath she ran behind the pillar and continued running, the golem following behind her.  
A loud crash echoed through the ruin as the golem walked through the stone pillar. Thankfully, without the support beam some of the roof was quick to collapse burying and destroying the golem.  
Laura stopped and remembered her throbbing bleeding hip. "I'm too old for this." she complained as she slowly limped her way back towards the alter.  
Sure that she was alone she began to heal herself; soon the wound was little more than a memory.  
The alter, she found, also had an inscription. Carved into the stone and inlayed with gold leaf was this, "And the Dracolyte shall come and lay her hand upon the alter. And the alter shall deliver up the silver dragon child of Bahamut and they shall be one soul."  
Like a compulsion she reaches up her hand and lovingly stroked the large diamond. As she did the complex began to shake once more, at its climax the diamond exploded in a flash of light. Where the diamond once was now lay a large mottled gray egg.  
"Great." she complained. "What's going to happen now? Is something going to hatch out of that and burrow its way into my body?"  
"Not exactly." from behind her was heard a deep and commanding voice of pure love. She turned to see its owner. The being was beautiful and goodness seemed to drip from its person. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look of the creature standing upon the balcony. He stood nine feet tall, and resembled a human made entirely of silver. His head was bold, and his eyes were two glittering yellow topaz gems. Two gleaming white wings immerged from his back.  
"What are you?" she asked as her eyes continued to scan the creature. What she found with her continued search was a scabbard quiver combination strapped to his back.  
"I am a solar, one of the angels." the angel continued has he walked along the balcony. "My name is Saul. Long ago the architects of this place bound me here until the Dracolyte should come."  
"You have been held prisoner here?"  
"No, Laura. When you activated the golems you in turn summoned me. Eons ago, at the close of the Great War, the vampires of Nosgoth foresaw many things. One was the coming of the Dracolyte, the other the coming of the Savior."  
"And I am this 'Dracolyte'?"  
"Perhaps... The Dracolyte in its purest meaning is a nondragon who worships one of the dragon gods, Bahamut, Tiamat, or Sardior. In this case, not only is the Dracolyte called by a dragon god, but is called to restore the dragons of the alliance to Nosgoth."  
"And these vampires have seen this? Are there any left? Or are they just a memory?"  
"Yes, one. Just as there is one remaining dragon. The vampire's name is Janos Audron, the dragon's, Trist'mkll, a prismatic dragon."  
One remaining. This disturbed her. The destruction of these races, but why? "Why does only one remain of the dragons and the vampires?"  
"Humans slew them. All of them." He said a note of sadness evident in his voice.  
"All of them? That really makes my race sound attractive doesn't it?"  
"You must understand, Laura. There are dark forces at work in Nosgoth. Creatures worse than the fiends of the infernal planes rule your race. The vampires, the dragons, and now the elves teeter on the brink of extinction because of the Hylden. They say jump. Your kind asks how high and how long."  
"The elves?!" she exclaimed, her eyes widened with fear. "They too are on the brink of extinction?"  
"Yes. Only that city remains of their race."  
Without warning the angel drew his bow and fired arrow after arrow, as Laura danced around them.  
A solar's bow is a deadly weapon. It enchants normal arrows into Slaying Arrows keyed to whatever enemy the solar is firing upon. The strange construction of the composite longbow somehow relies as much on the wielder's strength as it does on momentum. In short, an incoming arrow from a solar is often the last thing a being sees before the darkness of death.  
"What in The Hells are you doing?!" Laura yelled, as she dodged another arrow. Only the twang of the bow and the ricochet of an arrow answered her.  
As the last arrow was fired, the mighty solar drew his sword- a Dancing Sword as long as Laura is tall. And leapt down to the attack.  
Saul was a master of the weapon, and Laura tried vainly to dodge his attacks. Each stroke of the blade seemed to be quicker than the one before, and soon Laura was exhausted and out of breath.  
Her strength gone she collapsed to the stone floor, her lungs heaving vainly trying to catch her breath. She looked at the angel bravely awaiting her death, but it never came.  
"Well done Dracolyte." Helping her up he continued, presenting the sword and bow to her. At last she was able to examine the weapons. They appeared to be made out of a silvery metal akin to steal, but it gave off light as brightly as a torch. "I was commanded to give these weapons to you, Laura. They are made from a metal mined from Celestia's fourth level, Solania. It is called solanium truesteel. May they serve you well."  
Looking at them a moment, she looked up dumbfounded. "Why? Why did you attack me?"  
He looked down on her with love and respect. "One never really knows someone until they fight them." Placing his hand on her shoulder for emphasis, he continued. "You must cross the great ocean and head to the western continent- the land of the Pillars. There you must find the dragon. Learn from him. Your destiny awaits you."  
  
"I can't leave, not yet. The elves may be attacked by the orcs at anytime. I must stay and help them."  
"Laura. I tell you this. Should the elves stay to fight the orcs, both they and the last of the orcs will be wiped from this planet. There kinds shall be extinct. And should you stay and fight, so shall you. If they are to survive as a race, they must abandon their forest home."  
She looked down sadly, those elves have been so friendly to her, and she loved them dearly. How was she going to convince them to do something she knew they wouldn't- leave their forest?  
"That egg and the dragon contained therein is your responsibility. Care for her with your life. Learn about Bahamut, who called you. He is your god. Now go. Take the egg and travel to the dragon. Do what he says." And then the angel disappeared in a flash of light leaving Laura alone.  
"I'm going to have to resize the hell out of these straps." she said as she tried on the scabbard quiver the solar had given her.  
"I must look totally ridiculous!" she cried as the straps drug along the floor, still the scabbard quiver did not fit her. That's when she heard the soft sound of cracking. The egg was hatching.  
The egg rolled and quivered as the dragon inside struggled to free itself from its calcium prison. At last, after an hour or so the little dragon was free. It cried for a moment, as it tried vainly to stand on wobbly legs.  
Laura was mesmerized, never had she seen anything so cute. The little blue-gray scales shown in the light and the silvery highlights reflected the light like a rock in the sun. The dragon looked at her with big mercury eyes. Her heart immediately fell in love with the little two foot long dragon. Isn't it strange how the large eyes of little ones do that?  
"My name's Laura. I think I'll call you..." she looked around at the murals, then back down at the little wyrmling. "Zik'tll. That sounds like a dragon name don't you think?" Zik'tll only looked at her for a moment before climbing up her "mother".  
"I guess that means you want to go? I think you are going to like it out there; we're going to go exploring. Exciting, huh?"  
They walked slowly to the door which opened on its own accord, as it shut electricity went down the whole of the door, fusing it together into one single slab of immobile stone.  
H'jord was still there waiting. The poor unicorn trying vainly to overcome his boredom swatted at flies. When the door closed he rose to his cloven hooves. "What took you so long? Great Gulgrin's sack, that's a wyrmling silver dragon!"  
"What? There is? Where? I want to see!" Laura turned looking into the sky.  
H'jord wasn't quite as amused, he had just spent several hours bored and incredibly hot. He kicked with his front hoof, sending a shower of dust, twigs, and leaves over Laura. "Real funny, girl." Laura just laughed playfully. "Where did you find it? And those... are solar's weapons. You officially have a story for me." He said narrowing his eyes and laying his ears back threateningly, as if to say "You don't want to know what I'll do to you if you don't tell me!"  
"Eh. You won't believe me even if I told you. But here's what happened." She told her story as the trio rode back to the elven city.  
They arrived late in the night. She would warn the Queen in the morning then ride off to the west.  
The morning came. It was a day similar to yesterday, destined to be another hot and sticky day. The elven children played outside, it broke Laura's heart to know that they would all be dead if they don't heed the angel's warning.  
She arose, and a lone tear graced her cheek. Sitting on the bed she lost control and wept. How was she going to going to convince these people to leave?  
Like a touch of Celestia, or an angel's embrace, little Zik'tll rubbed her small head lovingly and comfortingly up and down Laura's side.  
Laura smiled through her tears, and reached down and stroked the little dragon's head. "Thanks Zik'tll. I needed that. I guess now is as good as anytime to talk to the Queen. What do you think?" The dragon only looked at her with those big mercury eyes. "Will you be okay here, little one?"  
She left, and found the Queen conversing with one of her servants. "My Queen!" Laura called out, interrupting them. "I must speak with you!"  
Laura told her about her meeting with the solar, Saul. How the elves were sure to be destroyed should they stay. She begged the elven queen to move her people, but the queen would have nothing of it. They were born here, and they would die here.  
"If my race is to be exterminated, at least we will bring the orcish race with us. Perhaps that was our purpose all along."  
"My Queen, no!" she yelled exasperatedly. "Do you wish the destruction of your race on your soul? Do not make this choice yourself. Hold a vote. If the people say move, than you move. If not, you are to go to your doom as the solar said."  
The queen thought a moment, and then agreed. A vote was held that very day. It was unanimous. They would stay and die.  
Laura couldn't handle the stupidity. Such willingness to go down into history. She ran weeping from the congregation. Slamming the door behind her, she hid her face in the mattress of the bed. She cursed them, cursed them all. That's when a knock came at the door.  
"Laura?" it was Timothy. The rangers had returned moments before. "May I come in?"  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him permission.  
"We found the orcs' village. The elves are preparing for war as we speak. Shouldn't we ready ourselves?"  
"We're not going with them. We're leaving. Heading west and we're doing it now. Pack your bags I'll explain on the way." she commanded as she hurriedly began packing her things. "And Timothy, hurry, we're leaving in fifteen minutes."  
And so they left that place, to a land unknown- where destiny lives. Leaving the elves to their deaths at the hands of their enemies, may their gods have mercy on their souls.  
  
There it is kids, chapter three! Next chapter is the extinction of the elves. Please review, I don't want to have to hunt you down. 


	5. End of An Age

Chapter Four- End of An Age  
  
Iron Maiden The Trooper  
  
Steve Harris You'll take my life but I'll take yours too You'll fire your musket but I'll run you through So when you're waiting for the next attack You'd better stand there's no turning back.  
  
The bugle sounds and the charge begins But on this battlefield no one wins The smell of acrid smoke and horses breath As I plunge on into certain death.  
  
The horse he sweats with fear we break to run The mighty roar of the Russian guns And as we race towards the human wall The screams of pain as my comrades fall  
  
We hurdle bodies that lay on the ground And the Russians fire another round We get so near yet so far away We won't live to fight another day.  
  
We get so close near enough to fight When a Russian gets me in his sights He pulls the trigger and I feel the blow A burst of rounds take my horse below.  
  
And as I lay there gazing at the sky My body's numb and my throat is dry And as I lay forgotten and alone Without a tear I draw my parting groan  
  
The elven army eagerly road off into the forest to hunt their prey, with an army including several clerics of the Seldarine, fighters, psions, psychic warriors, rangers, and finally their wizards- all of them. Indeed anyone who had could channel arcane or divine magic, had psionic abilities, or could wield a weapon was among them. In their minds numbers were the key to proving Laura's "prophecy" wrong.  
A light breeze blew through the trees, its song mingling with those of the birds' creating a beautiful chorus of sound. How innocent this forest seemed, little did it know that its roots would drink the blood of elf and orc alike before this day is done.  
But the crows were always happy, happy to have their fill of flesh. No matter how a war would end. No matter the victor the day would choose. The crows would always be well fed. And that was how war was, the warriors would die and the crows would feast.  
The army continued to ride until the orcish village was in sight. Like a sore on the land, fell haphazard structures were chaotically built throughout the clearing. Remains of sacrificial victims lay scattered like trash throughout the twisting turns of their maze like "streets".  
Their women and children, whom the men treated as possessions walked casually through the village. The whole of the orcish army was here as well, totally unaware of the elves that watched from the forest.  
Heian, the scarred general spoke in a powerful whisper. "Destroy them all. Teach them the power of the elves!" And with a loud yell, he and the others charged into the city slaying orc men, women, and children with unimaginable ease.  
As the orc army ran hurriedly to their battle-axes, the elven psions and wizards were already deep in the work of death. Orcs ran screaming, cursing, and burning before the might of the elven psion pyrokineticists- masters of fire. Like humanoid torches, their flesh gradually burned away from the burning orcs, leaving nothing behind but charred bones.  
Terrible is the work of death, and how good the elves were at it. "Laura is a coward." many thought. "And her 'prophecy' was just a weak attempt at getting out of fighting the orcs!" They cursed her for her cowardice, as they continued to slay the ill prepared orcs.  
Had this been on equal terms, meeting together to war, this scene would be much different. The orcs are a terrible race of monstrously powerful and well-trained warriors, the work of death would have fallen heavily on both sides.  
But it would not be destined this day. The orcs were dwindling, and with each swing of the sword, each spell cast, or psionic power manifested they came closer to extinction. All of this Laura said would happen, but the elves were to caught up in their own pride to remember the whole prophecy.  
As the work of death slowed to a halt, they look round about at the strewn about corpses of the now extinct orcish race. The once dry dusty earth was now no more than foul muddy mire, a mixture of blood and dirt. The crows would feed well today, as they always have.  
"Let us return to the Queen!" exclaimed Aramil, the old archmage, victoriously. "Let us tell her that we have accomplished our task!" As he finished speaking the elven army let out a loud victory yell, and prayers of thanksgiving to the Seldarine could be heard echoing through the forest.  
  
Bel, ruler of Avernus the top most lay of Baator, laughed as his hellish army of baatezu charged into the defenseless elven city. He laughed at their stupidity; everything had worked just as he had planned it. The scion pit fiend grinned at the thought of the elven army returning after their "victory". He knew that his strangely bent Flaming Greatsword would drink deep of elven blood today.  
Bel, Lord of the First, looks much like other pit fiends only larger. The average pit fiend stands twelve feet tall. Deep red scales cover their hulking humanoid bodies and vast bat wings, which they often wrap around themselves like a grotesque cloak, emerge from their muscular backs. Four horns protrude from their fearsome heads; two from their foreheads, and two from their cheeks, while two extremely large fangs that drip a vile green substance dominate its mouth. To complete their menacing appearance a snaking prehensile tail whips about, looking for enemies to destroy.  
As the devils began their easy slaughter, the elves' prayers to Corellon Larethian went unheard. Finally, they began to realize, it was Corellon Larethian that had sent that prophecy and they ignored it. Their gods wished them to live, but the elves' pride denied them. And now each wished they had followed Laura, but it was too late.  
Elderly men and women, men and women who knew not how to fight, and little children fell dead in piles at Bel's feet. Though he was following a lawful agreement, it was a nice diversion from the Blood War that he often fought in. He, alone, had slain thousands of tanar'ri, as suits a general of his caliber.  
"Sire," a wingless pit fiend named Hash 'ak gik stood before his master, a struggling woman in his strong clawed hands. "This is the elven queen, what are your wishes for her?"  
Bel looked down on the elven women, she was brave others would be mad with fear. "Nail her to the palace walls. When the elven army gets here, disembowel her."  
The wingless pit fiend laughed, "Yes, my Lord." He turned leaving to do as commanded.  
As the last elf fell, a little girl, the baatezu "disappeared". In actuality they were all under the effects of the improved invisibility spell, and were simply waiting to ambush the elven army as soon as they arrive. Bel chuckled to himself, oh the sweet terror their army would feel to see their people dismembered, impaled, and their queen nailed to the palace walls! He laughed again at his own cruelty, saving the queen's death for their eyes seemed a nice touch.  
Dusk came, and so did the elven army. Their spirits dropped as they crossed into the clearing that surrounded the city. They watched as the crows fed upon the fresh corpses of their families. Laura was right, or so it seemed, they were still alive.  
They continued to ride into the city center, towards the palace where their queen greeted them. "It's a trap!" was all she was able to say before her entrails spilled a crossed the ground. She screamed out in pain, before the blackness of death took her. The last thing she saw was her intestine gathered at her feet.  
But it was too late; the baatezu army had surrounded them. As the devils reappeared they took to the work of death with beautiful ease. Fire and unholy magic filled the air in a dark rainbow. Above all the destruction and screams of death rang the laughter of Bel.  
From the forest Saul watched. The solar's noble heart broken. His sad commanding voice spoke softly, "O ye fair ones, how could ye have departed from the ways of Corellon Larethian! O ye fair ones, how could ye have rejected that god who stood with open arms to receive you!  
"Behold, if ye had not done this, ye would not have fallen. But behold, ye are fallen, and I mourn your loss. O ye fair sons and daughters, ye fathers and mothers, ye husbands and wives, ye fair ones, how is it that ye could have fallen! But behold, ye are gone, and my sorrows cannot bring your return." Tears fell heavily from his eyes, he could see no more, he plane sifted to Celestia in bitter sorrow.  
Death continued. Blood and body parts covered the land like the humus of the surrounding forest. With each slash of a baatezu weapon, an arm or head would come tumbling from its owner's body, and blood would fall like rain.  
Intestines strewn about tangled with the nearest slain bodies. The gore was impossible for a mortal mind to imagine, so grizzly the scene that each baatezu was covered from head to toe in blood and gore.  
Soon it was over, only the sound of the crows remained. Bel raised his hands and a terrible earthquake shook the land. As the earth shook it began to break from the surrounding continent. Eventually this land would become apart of the western continent with such a notable city as Willendorf.  
"I rename this fallen city Avernus!" Bel turned to his lieutenant. "Hash 'ak gik, you are to be this city's ruler, you are worthy."  
The wingless pit fiend smiled, "I will one day rule this world." he promised himself.  
With such an act of genocide, this land would be forever tainted with evil. Nothing good or righteous could ever come from this place. This would be the perfect place for Hash 'ak gik's corrupting influence. The Hells would swell with petitioners, not just from this place but the entire world, and it would all be the Wingless One's doing- he could already taste the hellish promotion.  
Bel and his army left, only Hash 'ak gik and ten gelugons remained. The gelugons, or ice devils, resemble white, twelve-foot tall, alien insects- only with two arms and legs instead of six. They have powerful and deadly mandibles, clawed hands and feet, and a long thick tail covered in razor-sharp spikes.  
The Unspoken smiled, "I believe I will make the temple of Corellon Larethian my personal home."  
  
Moebius sat uneasily in his chair as Bel entered the room. "The contract is fulfilled, Time Streamer, the elves are no more. I would hope, for your sake, that you have lived up to your part of the bargain."  
"Of course, my lord." Moebius said meekly. "It is my pleasure to serve you."  
Bel's eyes grew even colder as he gazed at the Guardian. "Your feeble attempt at flattery sickens me, human."  
"Very well." the Time Streamer spoke. His continence completely changed. Gone was the fidgeting cowering human, now he was completely collected. "The city of archonites has been difficult in taking. The archons they follow have been very eager in protect them."  
"I don't care if all of Celestia comes to their aid, I want them fighting in the Blood War this time next week! Do I make myself clear? Or do I need to show you what happened to the last human that failed to fulfill an agreement?"  
Moebius flashed him a hateful look. "The Tome Archons won't allow the last beacon of holiness go so easily, and you give us one week? You're a damned fool, no army can pull that off."  
"What did you say?" Bel growled tossing Moebius a crossed the room like a rag doll. "I've killed for less."  
"But you won't, arch devil." he said lifting himself up with his staff. "Or have you forgotten who I am? Time works for me, and me alone. You imbecile."  
Bel let out a deep rumbling growl as he slammed his fist into the stonewall- pieces of stone and dust flying through the air. "Your time will come, Time Streamer. And when it does, I'll make it my business to make sure you are never promoted above the lemure station. Just get me those slaves." And he disappeared in a flash of putrid purple light, returning to his Bronze Citadel in Baator's Avernus.  
"You'll get your damned slaves, devil. Its only takes me one-step closer to my goal. Today the archonites, tomorrow that prismatic dragon."  
  
Deep within the monastery of the besieged city of Zartent the monk Sarah, a devoted worshiper of the god Rao and follower of Pistis Sophia one of the Tome Archons, sat deep in prayer. "Oh Rao, please hear the prayers of your humble servant. I humbly thank thee for the angels and archons that have come to our aid, against the unholy ones. We wish only to live in peace with our neighbors, but if it is your will for us to fight and die, then we will fight to the death for our homes, our liberty, and our religions.  
"Wise Rao, we trust in your hope. As well as the resurrection of our souls, that we might be one with you in Celestia's holy mount." Her prayer was interrupted as a beautiful angelic creature roused her from her supplications.  
The beautiful trumpet archon smiled at her. Trumpet archons the messengers of Celestia, they resemble emerald green elves with eyes resembling silver globes, hairless heads, beautiful white feathered wings hang elegantly from their backs, and each carries a six foot long gleaming silver trumpet. She laid her angelic hand on the priestess's should and spoke in beautiful soothing voice. "Good Sarah, the Tome Archons have heard your prayers, and you have found favor in their hearts. They wish that you leave this city this night, that the archonite fellowship be not destroyed as so many good and honorable fellowships have at the hands puppets."  
"But my people, I can't leave them!"  
"They will be fine. Not one will fight in the Blood War, nor will they be carried off as slaves. Now, good Sarah, escape over the eastern wall. The Tome Archons will make your escape possible."  
"I believe you. I will do as you say. My fiancé..." she said looking down sadly.  
"The psychic warrior waits for you outside the walls." Sarah rose quickly embracing the archon warmly, tears streaming down her face. A moment passed and she released the "captured" archon, bid her fair well and left empty handed, trusting fully in the Hebdomad to support her.  
Sarah ran quickly through the streets, the noise of guards was strangely silenced, causing her footsteps to echo loudly through the boulevard. And at last reaching the eastern wall, she looked left, and then right- no one was around. She laid her hand softly on the wall, and her surroundings whirled sickeningly. As the scenery righted itself she found herself deep in a swamp.  
"I was thinking. This just might be a good spot for a summer home." Sarah rounded quickly to embrace her lover's strong body.  
  
Shortly after her escape the soldiers of Moebius army broke through the main gate unmolested. What they found was an empty city. Burning candles and lanterns lit up homes, and half eaten food cluttered dinner tables.  
A monster of a man yelled out, his voice echoing loudly throughout the streets. "Burn everything! Torch every building. We'll smoke the vermin from their holes."  
As the burning city lit up the night sky, the soldiers watched for fleeing archonites but found none. The city was truly empty.  
The Tome Archons had welcomed the city's residents into the loving arms of Lunia- Celestia's lowest layer. That was why the streets were silent as Sarah ran through them. As Sarah was receiving her visit every household and warrior was receiving one similar to hers. As the citizens were being warned, portals opened in their homes, businesses, and posts, each portal leading to the surf of the Silver Sea- a vast ocean of salt less holy water. On the other side it was like a horde of sea turtles coming ashore to lay their eggs- angel and archon alike offering aid to the grateful refugees.  
Moebius watched it all from his scrying pool, his face stern. "You won this battle archons, but that will be the last victory you get. I promise you that."  
  
*Well, I had to redo some of this chapter. So here it is again! The Hebdomad is a group of Tome Archons while a Tome Archon is the kind of archon they are. This story will have a lot to do with the ruling celestials. Well, there you go kids chapter four is done. What Saul, the solar, says is taken from the Book of Mormon, I changed some of it obviously the book doesn't talk about elven gods! I made Hash ak' gik a pit fiend, even though Hash is really Turel. Later on I will tell you why I did not change the pit fiend's name. If you ever want to see pictures of the creatures I mention go to wizard of the coast's website- the d and d part, then go to their artwork and check it out. They have the legend of Sardior in the Mind's Eye section. You can see pictures of D and D gods and monsters. It may help out my description and make my story a little more "real". Future parts may deal with both the greyhawk and forgotten realms setting. Balder's Gate, Icewind Dale, and such games are of the Forgotten Realms setting. If you read the planes appendix tell me if I should have Neth in it, could be fun. 


	6. And The I Reviewed My Reviewers

And Then I Reviewed My Reviewers.  
  
Hi everyone! I'm so happy that you reviewed. All your praise makes up for my small penis! Did I just say that?! Sheesh!  
  
DragonSeer- Me too I love Dragons. I think life would be so much cooler if dragons were real. Maybe I could send a dragon to attack France every now and again!  
  
Kaya De Crystalline- Thanks for all the reviews. I'm looking forward to our co project!  
  
Jackie Almasy- I'm glad you like it. I have a new chapter coming soon!  
  
M'lady Midnight- Yes, I am a D&Der. It'll be our little secret though. But I haven't anyone to play with so it sucks!  
  
Vipergal140- Sorry the last chapter was so graphic. But I'm afraid the whole story is going to be gloriously graphic! The next chapter has some human sacrifice and necrophilia- demon worshipers, baby! Some future things will be some major drug use as well.  
  
VladimirsAngel- Sorry, babe. There's going to be a lot more creature species when I move the story to the planes. 


End file.
